Trailer: Deja Vu
by Patriot-112
Summary: A trailer to an upcoming fic! I hope you enjoy! Genres include Drama, Adventure, Romance, Supernatural, Family, and Suspense


_**Hello people! Here I am giving you a trailer for a possible upcoming fic! I hope you enjoy this little number**_

* * *

_**Deja Vu**_

* * *

Two figures were racing through a forested area, clad in concealing cloaks with hoods that hid their faces in shadow. The two figures were running at high speed, with one holding something wrapped in a blue blanket. The two continued to run until they stopped in a small clearing and sat down under a tree, both of them panting slightly.

"We're at least a couple miles from the rendezvous point." said the first figure, his voice male, with a baritone hint to it. "We should be there before the crack of dawn."

The other hooded person nodded as they looked at the blue bundle of blankets, a feminine hand reached up and pulled a part of it away, showing the face of a sleeping infant, with blonde tufts of hair, and six whisker marks on the child's face. The hand then began to gently caress the baby's face, making the infant coo like a dove.

"I can't believe they would do that to him. Just to get more power!" the second figure said, in an angry female voice. "Remind me never to act like that, or so help me, I'll kill myself first!"

The hooded man nodded in agreement at that. Knowing that the child's original parents were not the most honorable people on the entire planet.

"I know, love...I know." he said, his tone grim. "Hopefully with us, he'll have a better life than here."

The woman nodded, as under the hood, a smile etched itself on her face as she looked at the tiny infant.

"It's okay Naru-chan. You'll be okay where we're taking you. Those _people_ don't deserve you." the woman said, gently rocking the sleeping blonde as a locke of red hair fell down from under her hood and on the baby.

The man looked at his companion, and although she can't see it, he too was smiling.

"Hey! They went this way!" a distant voice yelled out, causing the two to stiffen in alarm.

"Dammit! They caught up to us already!" the woman hissed.

"Let's go, we better move fast!" said the man and the two continued their mad dash through the trees, the sounds of their pursuers echoing behind them.

The two cloaked persons where blurs as they hopped from tree branch to tree branch, their high speed faster than a cheetah, thanks to long years of continuous training. They continued to keep running, not stopping for anything as they pushed themselves to get their destination.

It didn't take long till they broke the tree line, and arrived at what appeared to be a large valley with a river and a waterfall cutting through it. But the most attentive thing of all were the two statues carved on both sides of the waterfall, depicted in samurai-like armor, their hands on their swords, and their hands in a symbol in front of their faces, as they stared each other down, ready to fight each other.

"The Valley of the End..." said the woman, as the man nodded.

"Yeah...the place where this all started." he said, then turned his head as he heard shouts coming from the forest. "Let's go. On the other side."

The woman nodded and the two made their way onto the first statue before in one single leap, made it across the waterfall onto the other statue. Instead of continuing on, they stopped and turned back to the forest, and waited for their pursuers to arrive. And arrived they did, as a dozen men wearing animal masks, with colored patterns on them, burst out of the forest, before stopping. The rest of their attire was a black sleeveless shirt, pants, and bandages around the ankles, and open toed sandles. Along with that was a light grey flak vest, and a sword attached to their backs.

The group looked at the two cloaked figures, and their eyes behind their masks settled on the bundled baby held in the woman's arms.

"Hand over the Jinchuriki, now," said the obvious leader, who was wearing a dog shaped mask, and his hair being a gravity defying silver. "Or we _will_ use force."

The duo said nothing as they looked back at the group of masked individuals. After a tense few minutes, the male figure spoke.

"Not gonna happen... Kakashi." he said, making the leader of the masked ninja's eyes widened behind his mask.

"H-How did you know my name?" the leader, Kakashi said, as he began reaching for his sword.

He could feel the person smirk behind the hood as he reached up and pulled it, causing Kakashi and the other masked ninja gape in shock and confusion.

"S... Sensei?"

The figure, was none other than Kakashi's own sensei, the current Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

"B-But Sensei, I thought...?" Kakashi stammered only for the man who looked like his sensei level a hard glare at him.

"I'm not the Minato Namikaze you know, Kakashi ... in fact, I'm nothing like my doppleganger who would sacrifice his only son so carelessly..."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this. This is also opened as a story challenge on my profile at the bottom of the page. If any of you wish to take it, let me know.**_


End file.
